My Boyfriend is Machosis
by jiyoolkimm
Summary: Bagaimana jika Jaejoong menjadi lebih macho dari pada Yunho? apa yang terjadi dalam hubungan mereka? - - YunJae Fanfic


Cast : YUNJAE

Author : Anggi Yunhoforever alias jiyoolkim

ini FF yang saya buat sendiri dan dengan imajenasi saya sendiri setelah menelaah (?) jaejoong.

bagi ada yang sama jalan ceritanya itu adalah kebetulan.

BAGI YANG GAK SUKA YAOI DILARANG KERAS BACA!

BAGI YANG NGEYEL, JANGAN SALAHKAN SAYA JIKA ANDA MENJADI YUNJAE SHIPPER/KIBAS MOMOGI.

yunho tersedak saat minum kopi panas yang ia beli, ia terkesiap dengan seseorang yang dijodohkan oleh orangtuanya kepadanya.

Ia tidak pernah membayangkan kalau ia akan dijohkan dengan seorang pria oleh orang tuanya.

ia pikir orang yang dijodohkan dengannya adalah wanita cantik, berambut hitam panjang dan dewasa seperti idolanya yaitu jeon ji hyun.

ia langsung tidak bersemangat sekali, dengan ragu ia menyapa orang yang sedari tadi terdiam dihadapannya.

"apa kau yang dijodohkan dengan orang yang bernama jung yunho?" tanya yunho sambil berharap bahwa orang itu bukan orang yang orangtuanya hendak dijodohkan dengannya.

orang itu tersenyum simpul, hidung mancungnya bertengger kokoh. bibir merahnya menyunggingkan senyuman smirk yang khas.

"iya, aku adalah orang itu. apa kau jung yunho?" balas orang itu tetap dengan senyum simpulnya

GLEK

yunho menelan salivanya dengan susah payah, ini benar-benar petaka baginya.

ia mengingat ngingat apakah semalam ia mimpi buruk atau tidak.

'kurasa semalam aku bermimpi indah, bahkan aku mimpi jeon ji hyun noona tersenyum padaku. tapi mengapa sekarang kenyataannya tidak indah' cerocosnya dalam hati sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"ne, A-aku A-adalah J-jung yunho" tergagaplah yunho, ia merasa seperti akan diterkam monster sekarang.

"jangan gugup begitu, tenanglah. perkenalkan namaku kim JaeJoong" jaejoong pun memegang tangan yunho dan mencium punggung tangan yunho dan membuat pengunjung cafe itu tercengang melihat seorang pria berwajah cantik+tampan (?) sedang mencium punggung tangan seorang pria berwajah tampan.

"Hyaaaaaaa~! apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak yunho sambil mencoba menarik tangannya yang maasih digenggam oleh jaejoong.

sedangkan jaejoong malah menebarkan senyuman dinginnya pada pengunjung cafe yang sedari tadi menatapnya dan yunho.

'shit! kenapa tanganku rtidak lepas juga. tenaganya besar sekali' batin yunho yang mencoba menarik tangannya dengan susah payah.

sadar bahwa seseorang dihadapannya sedang mencoba menarik tanganya dalam genggamannya, jaejoong malah kembali mencium punggung tangan yunho sambil berkata.

"hey, dalam hubungan ini aku ingin menjadi laki-laki. karena itu tidak ada pilihan lain kau harus jadi wanita"

"APA! tidak. aku jadi laki-lakinya dan kau jadi wanita. kau harus lihat wajahmu walau pun terlihat sangar (?) tapi kau cantik! sedangkan aku, tidak perlu kuberitahu padamu. aku tampan cerosos yunho tidak terima

"ckcckckckck, kau walaupun berwajah tampan tapi kau lemah. menarik tanganmu saja tidak bisa dari genggamanku.

lihat aku, aku punya banyak tattoo dan aku punya 11 tindikan ditubuhku" tipal jaejoong sambil menunjuk badannya yang bertattoo

"pokoknya aku yang jadi laki-lakinya dihubungan ini, atau aku batalkan perjodohan ini!" ancam yunho

"batalkan saja sana, memang apa peduli ku? tapi kalau kau membatalkan perjodohan ini. ku pastikan orangtuamu akan menendangmu keluar rumah"

yunho terdiam, ia mengingat kembali dan memutar otaknya. ia ingat bahwa orangtua berkata "terima perjodohan ini, atau kau akan kucoret dalam daftar warisan keluarga jung!" ancam orangtuanya .

yunho melirik kearah jaejoong, ia menhirup udara. lau menghembuskannya kembali, kenapa ia harus dijodohkan dengan seseorang seperti itu? pikirnya.

denagn berat hati yunho berkata iya pada jaejoong.

"baiklah aku akan jadi wanita dalam hubungan ini" ucapnya lesu.

senyuman jaejoong merekah, lalu ia menarik yunho keluar cafe itu dan menyuruhnya masuk kedalam mobil lamborgini nya ynag sangat mahal itu.

"cepat masuk!" perintah jaejoong pada yunho

"untuk apa? aku juga bawa mobil kok. walau mobilku audi bukan lamborgini" ucap yunho yang sebenarnya iri pada mobil jaejoong.

"jangan banyak bicara, cepat masuk!"

"ara ara, cerewet sekali kau. kau itu cocok jadi wanita dalam hubungan ada pria yang cerewet''

jaejoong mendelik tajam kepada yunho

"bicara itu lagi, akan ku gantung aku di tiang bendera" ancam jaejoong

yunho pun segera mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat dan segera memasuki mobil jaejoong

YUNJAEYUNJAEYUNJAEYUNJAE

tibalah jaejoong dan yunho di depan rumah mewah, bayangkan saja rumah goo junpyo di BFF .

yunho tercengang melihat rumah yang begitu WAH dihadapannya,

'astaga, bahkan rumahnya 10x lipat megahnya dari rumahku = .=" ' sweetdrop yunho sambil membanyangkan rumahnya yang mewah tapi jauhhhhhhhhhhh lebih mewah lagi rumah jaejoong.

'sebenarnya orangtuanya kerja apa' penasaran yunho

"ayo keluar dari mobil, mau sampai kapan kau terbengong?" Jaejoong pun membuka pintu mobil sambil menarik yunho keluar.

"ini benar rumahmu?" tanya yunho seakan tidak percaya

"tentu saja!"

YUNJAERYUNJAEYUNJAEYUNJAE

"ayah, dia sudah setuju kalau dalam hubungan ini dia yang akan wanita" ucap jaejoong pada ayahnya yaitu Kim Ah in (yoo ah in) sambil menggenggam erat yunho

tuan ah in pun menatap anak semata wayangnya itu,

"TIDAK! SUDAH AYAH BILANG BAHWA KAULAH JAEJOONG YANG HARUS JADI WANITANYA DALAM HUBUNGAN INI! TIDAK ADA AGI BANTAHAN !''

REVIEW PLEASE ? \(^_^)/


End file.
